


are you in love too?

by softsuns



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Catfish - Freeform, Everybody is whipped, F/F, I love them so much, I love this ship, Lowercase, Ugh, but.., hyunjin is a beautiful girl, hyunsoul, it's a rare pair but sue me, jinsoul is absolutely whipped, librarian jinsoul, mwah, okay, okay hehe, this is short and messy but who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softsuns/pseuds/softsuns
Summary: jungeun needs help and jinsol is here to help. jinsol is so in love.





	are you in love too?

**Author's Note:**

> this is messy but i love this ship! so so much!

 

the library is empty and jung jinsol's eyes are glued on the monitor. her delicate hands are moving the mouse and she's organizing this week's arrival. the mountain of new books are coming in tomorrow and she needs to organize them to other perfection. she doesn't hear in the slightest when jungeun walks in the empty library.

"miss jung?" jungeun's delicate voice floods her ears and it makes jinsol jump. she almost drops the mouse and she's glad that the force of her hand, doesn't swat away her engagement ring.

"dear christ. you fucking scared me, jungeun..." she trails away, hand over her chest and she's panting for air. the other girl rubs her shoulder apologetically and there's a sheepish smile on her face.

"sorry... i just needed to talk to you urgently... especially now that the library is empty. plus, you're my only friend... well, you're my best friend! and i really need help with this girl and... please help." jungeun pleads and jinsol nods. the blonde leaves the mouse alone and pays attention to the other university student.

"you have all of my attention, baby. what's on your mind?" 

the brunette is chewing on her lower lip, "okay. hear me out. you know that i hit it off with sooyoung a few months back right? we've been talking for a while now, a few months- obviously, and i... feel so many things. okay, the question is, how do you know you're in love? i know you're engaged and... how did you realize you were in love?"

jinsol blinks. "w-what?"

jungeun cheeks turn pink and she can't believe that she's actually asking about this. "i... i want to know how do you know that you're in love."

jinsol was expecting many, many things except this.

"i- you caught me in surprise... oh god. let me think." jinsol asks, resting her elbow on the desk and leaning comfortably. her answer had to be one well thought. 

"let me think... how did i know i was in love with hyunjin? well. . . for starters we met in high school." she trails off. 

and she was right. the duo had been chemistry partners and eventually ended beautiful chemistry. engaged too. 

"i feel like there were five moments that had my heart stopping when it came to hyunjin. five moments that made me realize that she was the one for me. do you want to hear them?"

jungeun nods eagerly. "please."

jinsol hums, raising one finger. "the fifth moment was when we were studying. it was a normal tuesday. . . . "

_kim hyunjin's dark eyes were staring at the letters plastered on the books. her long dark hair was pulled into a messy bun and she was chewing on the colored pen. they were doing homework together in jinsol's room- one of many times._

_"you look super cute." jinsol says tenderly. there's a smile on her face and she can't believe this girl looks this beautiful always. it makes jinsol gape._

_"huh? what am i doing?" hyunjin blinks in confusion, "i'm just studying."_

_"i know. i know... but still." jinsol says, caressing her cheeks gently and hyunjin's cheeks burn bright. she can't help but get flustered at her words. jinsol smiles smally._

"she was just studying..." jungeun says in utter confusion and jinsol nods at her words. a tender smile on her face. "she was just studying but her focused face, the way her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion... i felt my heart thump harder and harder." 

jungeun nods, "okay. i got that... the fourth time?"

"we were really drunk. absolutely hammered. and this dummy started barking at random cars." jinsol can't help the giggle that leaves her mouth, and jungeun's eyes widen. she's in utter shock at her words.

"s-she barked?"

_"stop barking at the random cars, you're embarrassing me!" jinsol laughs. she holds the bottle in her left hand and they're both an utter mess on the sidewalk. it was a random sidewalk, a celebration that hyunjin turned eighteen._

_"awrf! awrf! awwwwwwwwwwwwwr!"_

"you're dating a furry." jungeun teases and jinsol nods agreeingly, a playful sigh leaving her mouth.

"that you're right."

". . . what's the third one?"

"it was a random morning. we were getting ready to go to the pool."

_both of them are changing in the blonde's room and the owner of the room, can't help but look back. she looks back at the brunette and she catches a grasp of the other's bare back. it's delicate, freckles spread over and jinsol can't help but stare. as the other leans down to grab her bathing suit, she looks away. she wants to respect the other's privacy. (she doesn't catch how the brunette does the same to her.)_

_fractions later, they're in her pool. jinsol grabs a mouthful of water, throwing it at hyunjin's face and they can't help but break in giggles. they embrace each other, celebrating their one month together._

"why was it special?" 

"because she was smiling brightly and her loud laughter filled my ears. plus. it was our one month."

"one month in and you were utterly in love already?"

"you don't know hyunjin... anybody would fall in love with her after one day of meeting."

"what's the second one?"

"once, i fell and she kissed me better."

_"you're hurt," hyunjin says, shock in her eyes and jinsol doesn't exactly care about the fact that she just fell and banged her head. she's dizzy, staring at the other with love dropping from her eyes. hyunjin on the other hand, has swollen eyes and she was absolutely terrified._

_"baby, don't cry. why are you crying?"_

_"you fell horribly and wouldn't respond. i got absolutely terrified, jinsol! i love you so so much." hyunjin says, crying and she's hugging the injured blonde tightly._

jinsol has a lovesick smile on her face. "i fall so so much and she's still terrified... it's silly, but she cares about me so much... you have no idea how much i love her jungeun."

"i can see that, jinsol... but the first moment?"

 

jinsol smiles sadly. "the first one?"

 

 

_"there's a constellation plastered over there and over here- and jinsol, thank you so so much for bringing me here... i can see every single star!" hyunjin's eyes are sparkling and that's when jinsol realizes that she's absolutely whipped._

"you realized you were in love with her when... you took her stargazing?" jungeun asks in question. 

"her eyes sparkled like beautiful galaxies and... can you blame me? it's the tiny things that make you realize you're in love with her." jinsol says and she thinks jungeun finally understands it all. 

"you really love hyunjin..."

jinsol smiles blindly, "with all my heart."

 

 


End file.
